


What's up, Buttercup

by enkelimagnus



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: F/F, alcohol consumption
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-13
Updated: 2017-12-13
Packaged: 2019-02-14 09:03:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13004379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enkelimagnus/pseuds/enkelimagnus
Summary: The tipsy internal ramblings of a frustrated bi werewolf, looking in on her crush on a date





	What's up, Buttercup

Maia should be working. Instead she was just scrubbing away at a glass harder than she needed to. And drinking. 

How. How was it that she always fell for the straight ones? They shook their head, and bit their lip, and ran a hand though the mess of red curls on top of their gorgeous heads. They were so delicate and unguarded. They were like a whirlwind of fresh hair.  
She should have hated her. She had everything. She had boys and girls at her feet, she had the privilege of being born the right thing, in the right family. She was powerful, she was so… angelic.  
Everything about her was so annoyingly perfect, and attractive. She was strong. She was so strong. And tonight she was wearing those tight jeans and a low cut flowy blouse, and God, why was she so desirable?  
Maia had tried. She had tried so hard to get over her. She had tried to kill her (that was before falling for her), and she had banged her "it’s complicated" mess of a white fuckboy maybe boyfriend. 

All that Maia wanted was to wake up next to her. And do other things, of course, but just the thought of her in Maia’s apartment…  
Why did she have to choose him? They didn’t have any chemistry. Simon wasn’t supposed to be dating her. Maia couldn’t see them being together. Maybe just the thought of them together made her uneasy. He spoke about her like family and you didn’t fuck family. 

"Hey. Maia." 

Maia snapped out of her thoughts and looked up at her. Why. Why why why. She managed to give her a little hint of a smile back, putting down the glass and resting her hands on the counter behind the bar. Play it cool. Don’t let her know you knew she was going to be on a date here with Simon, and so you made sure you were dressed to the nines. Don’t let her know she could kiss you right now and you’d say yes, a hundred times yes, let’s go home, let me show you what you’re missing out. 

"Clary. Enjoying your evening?" She said, and her voice wasn’t even really bitter. She needed a drink. "Shot of tequila. On the house." She said simply before Clary could reply anything. 

Two glasses hit the bar, the thud noise seemingly loud when it shouldn’t be because people were laughing, and music was playing. Tequila. She pushed the glass towards the girl in front of him.  
"Should you be drinking? You seem… angry." 

"I’m fine. Drink up." They both downed their drinks. It burnt. It was what she needed. Forget the need to be close. Clary licked her lips. Maia could explode any time soon. There was no way she was making it out alive, not today. 

"Where’s Simon? You two seemed to have a nice thing going." The words hurt her mouth but she said them anyway. Clary should be happy even if she wasn’t with her. Even if she was still deep in the closet, so deep she maybe didn’t realize she’s in the closet. 

"Him and I… It’s not what we need. We’re better at friends. We decided to stop forcing something that… maybe shouldn’t be there in the first place." Well Shit. Yes with a capital S. Maia couldn’t think past that right now. 

"Oh." Was all she managed, because fuck Clary is single again, and fuck, she really still wanted to kiss her, and the alcohol was NOT helping the way she would have wanted it to help. 

"Oh?"

"What do you want me to say, buttercup?"

"Buttercup? Maia, how many drinks have you had?" 

Did she sound that drunk? Was she really that pitiful? "Not enough for me to take me home, i believe." 

Shit. No. This wasn’t supposed to happen, what happened to smooth Maia, what happened to flirty Maia that was supposed to arrive with alcohol, and why was she so blurry? "Is it what you want, for me to take you home?"  
Fuck it. She was tipsy anyway. She was making a fool of herself anyway. 

"What I want is you. Home? Sure, as long as you stay. As long as I get to keep you. They don’t deserve you, Clary. They don’t. You’re too gay for this, and I don’t know if you see it, but god, I do, and it’s driving me insane." 

There was silence and Maia knew she had fucked up. She didn’t look her from her glaring at the bar, hoping it would catch fire, so something would distract Clary from the mess Maia was being. 

"You’re an idiot." What. What. What the fuck? Maia looked up. Clary had a smile dancing on her lips, not a smile, a smirk, a smirk bigger than anything Maia had seen before, and a soft look in her eyes. 

"And you should kiss me now, before I take you home."


End file.
